


15 Years

by lordofbutt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Adult!Sakura, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, adult!Shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofbutt/pseuds/lordofbutt
Summary: Fifteen years after the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War, Emiya Ichika asks her father how he met her mother, and won't take the simple answer. A oneshot checking in on the cutest couple in all of anime and the quiet, happy life they earned.(Brief language and implied sexual content.)
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Kudos: 27





	15 Years

“So, when are you and Mom gonna tell me about how you two met?”

The question shocked Shirou Emiya out of his brief stupor. He’d avoided this subject with his two children forever, and… not without reason, frankly. While things were happy in the present time between him, his wife, and their children, Senji and Ichika, they most certainly had not started that way; there were many things from his past that he did not like thinking about, and the Fifth Holy Grail War was among them. He opted, instead, to dodge the question as always.

“Well, we went to school together. She saw me trying a high jump over and over, and…” Shirou began. Unfortunately, Ichika cut him off.

“Oh, come on, you’ve told me that part. You never tell me how you two actually got together!” the young girl griped. Shirou had always noticed that his daughter had his wife’s eyes, but right now, she was channeling her aunt a little more than her mother. He looked aside, a sad expression overtaking him.

“I mean, it’s not really a happy story,” he said. “A lot of really bad things happened to us between the parts I’ve always told you and the part we’re in now. Honestly, I kind of don’t like thinking about it.”

“Why not?” Ichika asked. She was definitely more like her aunt than her mother, Shirou thought. Maybe they’d been around each other too much lately.

“Well, you know how Aunt Rin and your mom get along as well as they do nowadays?” Shirou asked, tentatively.

“I mean, yeah! They’re sisters, right?” Ichika replied. Shirou involuntarily winced a little.

“Well… it hasn’t always been that good between them. When your mom was little, her family…” Shirou paused for a moment as he thought of the most delicate way to put it. “Her family gave her away to another one, thinking they would do a better job raising her, and that new family treated her really badly.” Ichika was only eight; she was a smart girl for her age, and she made them proud, but she didn’t need to know some of the details of her mother’s childhood. Even with this much, her eyes were wide in shock.

“That’s horrible… did Aunt Rin know about this?” Ichika asked.

“I mean, yeah, kind of. She didn’t really know everything, and she was pretty young too. She couldn’t really have done anything to stop it, and for all she knew, it was the best thing to do, anyways. She didn’t realize how badly your mom’s new family was treating her, and she felt really horrible about it when she found out,” Shirou explained.

“Did _you_ know?” Ichika followed up with a question Shirou was not entirely prepared for.

“Not… really,” Shirou answered, awkwardly. “I didn’t even know they were sisters, at first. I used to be friends with the guy I thought was her brother. Not a nice guy, especially after I started talking to your mother.” That made Ichika laugh, though Shirou wasn’t entirely sure if she fully understood why it was funny. “He wasn’t very nice to her, I’ll put it that way. I knew about that part, sorta, and it’s why you don’t have an Uncle Shinji.” That name made Ichika’s mood lower a bit.

“Mom’s talked about him before,” she said. Shirou frowned.

“Oh, God. What did she tell you?” Shirou asked.

“Just what you said, pretty much. I saw a weird guy with blue hair when we were looking through some old pictures, and I asked her who it was,” Ichika explained. “She said it was my Uncle Shinji, that he wasn’t very nice to her, and that he passed away, so I don’t really need to worry about him.” Shirou breathed an internal sigh of relief.

“Yeah, we’ve got a pretty weird family tree because of all of this,” Shirou said. “So, anyways. One day in high school, I hurt my arm, and your mom started coming over to help me do chores, cook, that kind of thing,” he explained. “Then my arm healed, and she kept coming over. Honestly, I didn’t mind. Your mother was a pretty good friend to have, in those days.”

“So, how’d you two go from that, to being my parents?” Ichika asked.

Shirou chuckled. He had been worried about this conversation, but… realistically speaking, Ichika was only concerned with the parts that were nice to think about, and the parts that weren’t, were a bit much for a girl her age anyhow. It was hard to separate the good from the bad with this situation, ordinarily, but his daughter was helping.

“Well, a couple of things happened. The first is, your mom ended up getting really sick, and I ended up having to do a whole lot to help her,” he explained to his daughter. He hadn’t been training her or Senji in magecraft, so any detail would have been incomprehensible as much as inappropriate. “The other thing is, I started to notice what was right in front of me, that your mother is just an absolutely beautiful woman who cared about me more than anyone else I could hope for.”

It was at this point that he noticed his wife, Sakura Emiya, née Matou, standing in the doorway leading to the porch they were sitting on. She was blushing harder than he had previously thought possible. It almost reminded him of their wedding about ten years prior. Briefly torn on whether to acknowledge her immediately or see if he could milk it a little more, he settled on finishing the story.

“Anyways, while I was taking care of your mom when she was sick, we ended up realizing we really loved each other. And so we ended up dating, as much as… well, two people who were dying at the time could date. When everything calmed down and we both got better, we ended up just deciding we wanted to have a life together, and making one for ourselves,” he said. Shirou immediately got the hunch he may have overdone it a little, as he looked to the side to see his beloved wife with tears silently streaming down her face.

“That’s so sweet,” Ichika said, beaming. “I’m really glad I have a mom and dad who love each other this much.” Shirou smiled, and checked his watch; it was ten o’clock PM. Still reasonably early for him and Sakura, but late enough to give him an out.

“Anyways. It’s getting a little late, you should probably be getting to bed,” Shirou said.

“Aw, I don’t wanna. I wanna stay up with you and Mom,” Ichika said, looking over at Sakura. She composed herself a little to help her husband out.

“Listen to your dad, sweetie,” Sakura said. “You’ve got school tomorrow.” Ichika pouted as she got up and walked off.

“Good night, Dad. Good night, Mom,” she said from the hallway leading into the house.

“Good night, Ichika,” Shirou said in response.

“Sleep well,” Sakura concurred, and then the tears started to flow again. Shirou raised an eyebrow.

“You okay, love?” Shirou asked, worried. Sakura tried to compose herself and sat on the porch next to him, then grabbed him with both hands and started outright sobbing.

“I’m just… I’m so lucky to have you,” Sakura said.

“Oh, come on,” Shirou said, a little bit of a teasing undertone in his voice. “Any decent man would’ve done the same for someone as amazing as you.” He ran one hand through her deep-purple hair. “I love you, Sakura.”

“I love you too, Senpai,” she said, the sobs fading and a smile on her face. Shirou quaked with laughter, and Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

“It’s just been a while since you’ve called me that,” Shirou said. “Feels a little funny when we’re in our thirties and barely a year apart from each other.” Sakura laughed too.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she said.

“How’s Senji, anyways?” Shirou asked. Before he came outside, Sakura had been playing with him; the fact that she was outside with him, and Senji was not, made it a pertinent question. Being only five, he needed just a little more direct attention than their daughter.

“Oh, he’s doing fine. I just put him to bed before I came out,” Sakura said.

“Ah, okay. Good,” Shirou said. “How are you doing?” Sakura blinked a little.

“I’m alright, I guess,” she said. “Why?”

“Well, you were crying pretty hard when you came out,” Shirou said, pulling her a little closer. “You know if there’s anything bothering you, I’ll move Heaven and Earth to get it fixed, Sakura.” Sakura nestled her head into his shirt, and he kept rubbing his hand through her hair.

“Nothing’s bothering me, Shirou,” she said. “Honestly, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, and Senji and Ichika. We’re a good family.”

“We really are,” Shirou said, looking up with a smile. They sat there for a moment, enjoying each other’s presence in the moonlight, before Shirou broke the silence again. “How’s Rider been, anyhow?” he asked.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. She’s still in Greece for another week. It’s been kind of fun chatting with her on LINE, honestly,” Sakura said. “Not every day you get to see someone from the ancient world react to how their homeland turned out nowadays.” Sakura’s cell phone buzzed. “That’s probably her right now,” she said, looking down at it. Shirou raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t she still technically linked to you? The two of you can just talk telepathically, right?” Shirou asked.

“Can’t send each other cute emojis that way, though,” Sakura said.

“Fair enough,” Shirou said, trying not to laugh.

“Besides, we got her that phone so we could _both_ talk to her. You should text her sometime, I bet she’d love to hear from you,” she said, slightly accusatory.

“Honestly, I just don’t wanna bother her while she’s having fun,” Shirou said. “I figure she’ll message me if she wants to hear from me, and if not, she’s probably busy.” Sakura looked back down at her phone.

“Doesn’t seem to stop her from messaging _me,_ ” Sakura noted.

“I’ll text her in the morning before you head to work, and see if I’m right or not,” Shirou said. “That work for you, sweetie?” he asked with a slight smile. She nodded, her head still more or less buried in his shirt. He looked over at the shed where he used to practice his magecraft, where Sakura had woken him up after so many nights falling asleep in the middle of it, where they’d had some of their first cute moments together that made them realize they could really work as a couple.

“So, since the kids are in bed…” Sakura started, with a smile and a blush forming on her face. She seemed to be on the same page as her husband about this.

“You wanna go to the shed tonight? It’s been a while since I’ve been in there, honestly. Kinda feels right, since we’re all wrapped up in old memories of each other,” Shirou said.

“You sure it wouldn’t be weird?” she asked, squinting a little. “I mean, that’s where you summoned…”

“Yeah. You know what, you’re probably right, we should just go up to the bedroom,” he said. He didn’t like thinking about Saber. That part of how he and Sakura met didn’t really end well.

“Sorry, sweetie,” Sakura said, moving her head away and running one hand down his back. Even after fifteen years of relative docility, her husband was still a very fit man, and she always appreciated this. “I know you don’t like thinking about her.”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. It’s my bad for forgetting _why_ I don’t go in there very often,” he said. He leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her neck before she could react, then nestled his head on her shoulder. “Let’s just go back inside and fuck in our room like we usually do,” he said. Sakura blushed even harder than before as he stood up and took her hand.

It was at that point that Shirou and Sakura both heard what sounded like an explosion on the other side of the house, where Ichika’s room was, followed by shattering glass.

“What the-“ Shirou exclaimed, until he realized where that particular type of explosion was familiar to him from. It was a gandr shot. He looked at Sakura. “I think we need to talk to Rin about what she’s doing with Ichika,” he said. “I’ll go handle this real fast. Hopefully it’s just a window and not something I can’t fix,” he added.

There was something about seeing Shirou act like this that Sakura couldn’t place, that just made her love him even more every time it happened. She was truly lucky, and she knew it.


End file.
